


Deprived

by jen0ja3m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, CEO Lee Jeno, Daddy Kink, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0ja3m/pseuds/jen0ja3m
Summary: Jaemin is confirmed diagnosed with "Jeno's deprived"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 191





	Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for nana! <3
> 
> hello, this is my second nsfw work and i am still not really good with it. but still, enjoy? 
> 
> p/s: please act like you did not see my typo :(

Right. Jaemin knows that Jeno has been so busy with work. The fact that he always came home later than usual concerned Jaemin. He remembered a few weeks ago, Jeno told the younger that their company is facing some problem that needed him, as a CEO, to be there always and Jaemin understand that.

He always have.

But, the fact that they rarely spend time together sadden Jaemin. It is been a while they went for a date, movie night or even had a single proper meal together.

And yeah of course also, it is been a while since they last had sex.

It is hundred percent confirm that he is diagnosed with “Jeno’s deprived”

Now, the fact that Jeno texted him saying he is on his way home since the issues that his company was having before have passed, Jaemin knows this is the time that he will cure his “Jeno’s deprived” and maybe to help Jeno unwind after working hard for few weeks.

Jaemin knows that Jeno can’t help it when Jaemin is wearing his working dress shirt. The reason why the pinkette male now is in his boyfriend’s white dress shirt. He just need to wait for Jeno.

♥♥♥

Jeno can’t get enough of his boyfriend. Jaemin has always been pretty. But seeing Jaemin hin his dress shirt is literally his favourite. Given that his lover is slightly smaller than him, Jeno just find it adorable. Sexy.

That is how they found themselves in a sloppy kiss and a mouthful of teeth clashing against each other. Things getting a little hotter as they are grabbing at each other because literally they can’t get anymore closer than they are now.

“Daddy, p-please..” Jeno is amused seeing how wrecked the younger is. They haven’t even start anything. Just making out with the latter seated on his lap, fingers gliding up towards his little lover’s nipples.

Jaemin let out a throaty moan with his head thrown back. Jeno knows how sensitive Jaemin is when it comes to his tits. He loved it when Jeno play with his little breasts. Lost in his own headspace when Jeno start squeezing the flesh in his hand.

“Please what baby? Tell daddy hmm?” Jaemin can’t seem to form any words to answer Jeno. And Jeno loves teasing his lover. Pulling away his hand, Jaemin whines at the lost.

“D-daddy please.. Play with my little t-tits.. Want your m-mouth on it t-too..” Jeno smirks, seeing how lewd the sight of the smaller on his lap is.

“But before that angel, although I love you in my shirt we need to get rid of it first hmm?” Jaemin eagerly nodded. Putting his hands up in the air, Jeno tug at the latter’s dress shirt before pulling it off of him, tossing the shirt aside and revealing his lover’s fair skin with shades of red. His pinkish nipple perking up after being abused by him.

Jeno eyes moved down towards his boyfriend’s lower waist. So beautiful. Jaemin is so beautiful.

“Baby, if only you could see how I see you.. God damn. You are so hot, fuck..” Jeno groans seeing the beauty his lover is. He could see how his little lover cock strained against his stomach under the thin undies

“Is this the lacy panties that daddy bought weeks ago? Hmm?”

“Y-yes daddy. Daddy b-bought i-it for me.”

He wrapped his left hand around his lover’s waist, pulling him closer.

Jaemin could feel the hardening dick against his bottom. He could feel just how big Jeno is. The cock he’s so desperate for this few weeks.

“Daddy, I’m so so h-horny.. Please..” Jeno hand reached out to grip at the pinkette male’s chin, tracing his index finger along the younger’s bottom lip. Jaemin took the older finger into his mouth. Sucking on it like the good boy he is.

Jeno flashed the younger his smirks, wanted nothing but to pound him and watch Jaemin fall apart under him.

“Be a good boy for daddy, angel and lay your back down on the bed hm? Daddy will be back.” Jaemin nodded before pulling himself up from the older’s lap.

Upon settling himself down on the bed, Jeno walked to the bed side. Leaning down towards the waiting male. “I want to come back seeing you spreading your legs wide..” The blonde male whispers lowly, sending shivers down Jaemin’s spines.

“M-my panty d-daddy..?” Jaemin looked up to the blonde with his pretty doe eyes.

“No baby. I’m gonna fuck you in that.” Jeno said before pulling away with a sweet smile on his face like he didn’t just say something so dirty.

Seeing how his little lover react with blush adorning his face, Jeno walked away towards the bathroom to take the lube that was last place in their mirror cabinet.

Unbuttoning his dress shirt, Jeno threw away the said shirt into their laundry bag before pulling of his pant and boxer in one go.

Coming back to see his little lover spreading his leg so wide with the lacy undies really had Jeno.

Jeno walked towards their shared bed before climbing in between his little lover’s spread thighs, spreading it more to occupy himself in between it with Jaemin making a grabby hand at him.

Tossing the lube in his hand to the other side of the king sized bed, Jeno leans down towards his baby boy. Close enough that his lips could be feel against the younger’s lobe, he whispered,

“Baby, do you know how much I wanna fuck your tight little cunt right now hm?” Jeno leaves a wet kiss against the younger neck, leaving dark purplish mark against it before proceeding to go lower.

“Ahhh please daddy.”

“Oh, I would love to.” Pressing a kiss against his collarbone now, that got Jaemin squirming before Jeno continue,

“But don’t you think it would be so good to have cum with me playing with your little tits?” Before he could answer, big rough hands grabbed his flesh, squeezing the two soft fats.

He couldn’t contained the lewd moans that is coming out of his mouth before Jeno shove two of his fingers into his mouth. Saliva is dripping down Jeno’s fingers but he didn’t mind. His mouth busy ghosting kisses against his lover’s fair skin.

Aas he reach the younger’s chest, Jeno could feel how Jaemin’s body trembles in his hold. Jaemin has always love to have Jeno playing with his tits. Jeno can safely said that it is Jaemin’s kink. And he make sure tonight that he get to make his pretty lover cum with just him, abusing his little tits.

Pulling his fingers away from the smaller’s mouth, he ducked in before he tongue the pinkish bud, blowing it. Jeno could see how the younger body shakes with his bottom lips in between his teeth trying to muffle his moans.

“Don’t try to muffle your moan, angel. Daddy loves hearing you.” Jaemin mouth fell agape, eyes half lidded. He looked fucked even though Jeno hasn’t started anything yet.

“D-daddy p-please I-“ Before Jaemin could finish his sentence, Jeno is already latching his mouth against his left nipple as his fingers playing with the other. Pulling and pinching the little bud.

Jaemin moan louder as he threw his head back, arching his back, offering his chest more. “D-daddy h-hnghh..”

Jeno has always love Jaemin tits. Feeling the flesh in his hand as he is squeezing them. The feelings got him addicted. Jeno keep squeezing the other flesh in his hand as he sucked the other.

“Your tits is getting bigger or am I imagining things angel?” Jaemin absentmindedly spreading his legs even more. Sucking on the right nipples now, Jeno make sure to pay so much attention to the now reddish nipples.

“D-daddy please, h-harder.. Please s-suck it harder, ahh. Nana loves it so much“ Of course Jeno comply sucking on the reddish bud like there is no tomorrow with his hand squeezing the other. His teeth slightly biting it, pulling it.

Loud moans spilling from the younger’s mouth, hand gripping the bed sheet. Arching his back beautifully. With Jeno keep abusing his nipples like this, it did not take long before could feel the coiling feeling inside his stomach.

“N-nana wanna c-come daddy c-can I..?”

“Go on, angel. Cum for daddy.” Jeno said before biting his nipple. Hard.

Jaemin finally cums, a high pitched moan escaped the younger mouth as his body shakes violently.

Jeno who is satisfied with his work pulls away seeing the mess his boyfriend is in now. He pulls himself up on his knees, with his back resting against his heels. Jeno trace his fingers from his chest down to his stomach, earning a soft whine from the younger who is still very sensitive from his previous orgasm.

“Look at you, baby. Cumming from just me abusing your nipples huh?” His fingers stop against the waistband of his lacy undies, tugging at it before his hand travel down to his thigh. Purposely avoiding his lover’s semi hard cock.

“Hnggh, please..”

Jeno clicked his tongue before looking straight at his lover’s eyes, “What is it, love?”

“Fuck me, daddy..”

Bringing his finger up into his gaping mouth, Jaemin sucked his own finger. Little vixe. Jeno thought. The blonde’s expression darken with lust, his cock getting impossibly harder than it is.

Jeno pulls away the younger’s fingers away from his mouth before leaning down, replacing it with his own lips.

Pulling the younger closer by his waist, Jeno pushed his tongue inside the hot cavern of his little lover. Jaemin moaned as the inside of his cavern is massaged by the wet muscle, roaming its way inside.

Sucking on the pinkette’s tongue, Jeno is satisfied by whimpers and whines that was emitted by his lover.

His hand roam lower, sliding over his ass. Fingers prodding against the crack of his bottom.

Jaemin is the one who pulled away from the kiss first, catching his breathe before saying,

“I’ve already prepped myself daddy.. Please just fuck me..”

Jeno found it really hot that his boyfriend really is the one who planned this all.

“You know you are being a bad boy ain’t you for touching what is mine hmm?” Gripping the younger by his chin, Jeno bites his bottom lips, earning him a whimper from his lover.

Before Jaemin could reply, he continue,

“But, it is okay. I’ll let it go for tonight hmm? Because I really can’t wait to pound your tight little hole.”

Jeno’s smirks has always got Jaemin all hot and bothered to be honest and all he could do at that moment is nodding enthusiastically.

Jeno pulls away before reaching out for the lube he had threw away at the other side of the bed.

Watching Jeno coating himself up with the lube is so hot to watch. Jaemin can’t wait for it to finally be in him.

Once the older is all lather up, he doesn’t wait any longer, he pull the lacy panties to the side before pushing his cock inside Jaemin’s craving little hole.

“Ahhhh, f-fuck” Jeno throw his head back, feeling the hole sucking his cock in like it is deprived of it. And Jeno is not wrong.

The blonde male bottomed out, before thrusting into the smaller male. The shape of Jaemin’s wall wrapped around his cock so tight, like it is trying to remember the shape of it with every thrust that Jeno’s delivered.

“Fuck, you are so tight. How many weeks since I fucked you ahh-” Jeno is merciless. Pounding into the younger hard every time. Abusing his little lover’s prostate.

“D-daddy ahh hnggh ahh ahh harder-“

Jeno pulls out as Jaemin gasped at the lost of his boyfriend’s cock inside, he stares at the older on top of him, before he could talk, Jeno is already laying down beside him as he whispers,

“Ride me, baby.”

Jaemin wasted no time as he climbed on top of the blonde male, lining his cock against his hole as Jeno is holding his hips before slowly sinking down on it.

“D-daddy..” Jaemin’s head is thrown back. Jeno’s cock is hitting even deeper, reaching out places where Jaemin thought can’t be reached.

Jeno can’t help but to indulge in the view right in front of him. Jaemin lifted his body up until only the tip of the blonde is inside him. Jaemin slammed himself down on the big cock.

“Ah f-fuck” Jeno groans. Jaemin keep on moving like he initially did as Jeno gripped harder at the younger hips. Jaemin could not form any words his moans and only series of ‘ahh, ohh, fuck’ could be heard.

Jeno who realised his lover’s pace getting slower, thrust up meeting Jaemin’s pace. Jaemin whines and Jeno knows he found his prostate.

With Jeno thrusting up even more harder, Jaemin leans back a little bit as he arch his back, dick still strained against his lacy panty and he believe the amount of precum against his slit is too much.

Jaemin is so fucking hot. Jeno reached out to the younger’s nipples. Flicking and pinching it in his fingers. Jaemin moans intensifies.

The amount of pleasure he is feeling right now is insane. Jeno rammed harder and deeper inside his cunt, abusing his prostate dead on.

Jaemin could feel his inside is getting overstimulated as Jeno’s cock slides in and out of him. Jeno’s hand is now back to holding the younger by his hips, holding him in place before pulling him on his cock to his thrusts.

“Fuck baby..You are so hot.”

Jeno is nearing his climax, seeing how his little lover is still bouncing on his lap with his little tits jiggling. The outcome of him, ramming inside his abused hole Jeno is feeling hot all over.

“Fuck, fuck daddy.. Nana is going to c-cum..”

“Cum, cum for daddy”

Jaemin’s body is convulsing as the second orgasm hit him, wetting his already wet panty.

“Fuck.”

As he is still in his post orgasm, he could feel the pulsing feeling in his stomach before looking down to see the lining of Jeno’s cock inside of him still pulsating form his own orgasm.

Hot streams of cum seeping out of his hole despite it is still stuffed full by Jeno’s cock indicating that the blonde really did came hard inside of him.

“That is a lot, babe.” Jaemin said before leaning down to meet his boyfriend’s lips, hole still stuffed with Jeno’s cock. Jeno wrap his arms around his lover before kissing back. Smiling against the pinkette’s lips.

Jaemin pull away, caressing his boyfriend’s cheekbone. Jeno grin in which Jaemin know it is in fact an evil grin as his hand roam lower to the younger’s ass, squeezing it.

“How about I stuffed you full till you are bloated for a week hmm?” Jeno suggest with his devilish smiles plastered across his face. Jaemin wanted to wipe it off his face but who is he to deny Jeno?

“In return, you need to take a week of holiday to take care of me?”

Jeno roll them over, making him the one on top before whispering,

“Deal.”


End file.
